Second Time Around
by dee.xo
Summary: Just when things were getting good with Edward, Renee drags Bella off to Phoenix. Two years later she returns, just in time for senior year. So many possibilities…. AH


**Second Time Around**

I must say I was tempted to call it Second Time and then something starting with D, so its initials were STD but I'm totally not that immature :]

I don't own anything from the Twilight Saga

Chapter 1

'You're asking me to the dance?' gaped Bella.

'Are you absolutely crazy?' she continued.

'What? No, what's so bad about it?' he asked.

'Er, let me think about this, we HATE each other…well at least I hate you' she said mumbling the last bit.

'So' Was all he said.

Mike Newton, she'd never met a bigger tool in her entire life. She shook her head in exasperation wondering what went on in his thick head. She looked over Mike's shoulder to see Edward casually leaning against his locker, chuckling at her. Stupid Edward. Edward had been her best friend since, well forever really. She rejected Mike one last time and walked over to Edward.

'Don't even start Eddie' she said using his most hated nickname.

'Bella' he whined.

'Pfft that was nothing compared to what I just experienced' she said, shuddering.

'I know how to make it better' he said in his velvety voice that made any girl or certain guys, weak at the knees. He gathered her up in a huge hug and briefly kissed her on the lips. She looked up at him confused but all he did was smile and say he'd see her tomorrow.

Yes it sounds perfect, well to her it was. It was the best day of her life. Right up until she came home that is. Renee her mum was yelling at Charlie, her dad. Charlie was just standing there looking shocked and somewhat sad. Renee stopped shouting when she saw me and ran up the stairs. She couldn't move or speak, she was too stunned. She looked over to Charlie who sat down at the table and covered his face with his hands. Eventually she managed to speak and choked out, 'Charlie, what's going on?'

He looked up from his hands with a grim expression on his face.

'Your mother is leaving me and she's taking you with her' he said and put his head in his hands again and started to cry.

Renee hurdled down the stairs with suitcases full of her stuff. Renee was always dramatic and overreacting but Bella knew this time was different. She was actually going to leave Charlie. She had mascara running down her face and looked her in the eyes.

'I'm sorry Bella' she whispered.

She felt her skin prickle as heat surged through her in fear and anger. She knew there was no way she could change Renee's mind. She would drag her away from her home, her friends, her life, from Charlie….from Edward. She walked out of the house and sat on the steps, tears sliding down her face. Charlie came out and sat beside her. They didn't say a word to each other, both in complete shock. Finally Bella turned and wrapped her arms around him, letting the tears fall freely. He returned the hug and gently stroked her hair. He loved Renee so much but it wasn't enough, she was a free spirit and Forks had trapped her long enough. They sat there for a long time until Renee told her it was time to go. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, 'I'll be back'.

She had kept her promise and here she was, two years later in the exact same spot that Edward had kissed her. She did ring him two years ago just after they'd left and devastated he promised to keep in touch. Eventually the emails grew shorter and further apart until one day they stopped altogether.

She'd been home in Forks for a couple of days now but today was her first day of school. Renee had called first thing to wish her luck and of course to persuade her to come back but it didn't work. Things hadn't felt right in Phoenix and after two years she knew it was time to come home. Charlie had been surprised but had welcomed her.

She leaned back against her newly assigned locker that just happened to be next to Edward's old one and relived the memory again. She closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of his lips brushing hers.

'Bella! Is that you?' said that perfect velvety voice. She thought she was day dreaming but when she opened her eyes students had flooded the hallway and right in front of her was Edward Cullen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thumbs up or thumbs down?

*cough* thumbs up *cough* :D

Luv dee


End file.
